Distance
by Kupo Stiltzkin
Summary: One day, Kirisawa Fuuko wakes up only to find out that she's facing the most important day of her life.


Disclaimer: Flame of Recca belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki

_Even though I worry about it, I can't ask_

_I'm tired of swimming, and even you have become shy_

_I want to see you, but I never can, waves push us apart_

_Again, just a little more distance_

_We can't dismiss this if we want to keep it going baby_

_If you don't feel the same then tell me_

_Even if you see only the slightest chance,_

_Then it's okay to try for the big celebration_

_I want to be with you now_

_Believe in us together through the distance_

_Now is the time_

_We can start over_

_Because I don't want to be alone_

_One day, even the distance_

_Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it_

_Because after all, I wanna be with you_

_Can a single word hurt this much?_

_Teach me loneliness and then come back to me_

_You can't stop the time, keep on trying baby_

_I can't promise but, trust me_

_Even if you see only the slightest chance,_

_Then it's okay to try for the big celebration_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Fix your eyes on us in through the distance_

_Now is the time_

_We can start over_

_Because I don't want to be alone_

_Say it in words_

_One day, even the distance_

_Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it_

_Because after all, I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Coz I know this can't be forever_

_We can start over, just you and me_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Coz I know this can't be forever_

_We should stay together, just you and me_

_I wanna be with you_

**Utada**** Hikaru, "_Distance_"**

*******

"Fuuko!"

I woke up idly, blocked the blinding sunlight from my eyes, and slowly shifted my sight to the one who have disturbed my beauty sleep. My eyes are still kinda blurry, but I knew who is it - Morishita Ganko was standing on the side of my futon and I bet - with a very wide smile on her lips.

"Good morning, sleepy head! How do you feel today?" 

Arrgh, she sounds so bloody cheerful.

I yawned and checked the alarm clock which was showing six o'clock. "Good night, Ganko." I dropped my body back to the futon, and just as I'm going to pull the blanket over my body, it already escaped my grasp.

Through my half open eyes, I saw the little lady (somehow, I have this feeling that she's as tall as me now) was grabbing my beloved blanket on her hands. "Wake up, Fuuko! I can't believe you want to sleep over on the most important day of your life!"

_Most important_?

"I believe there's only one highlight of the day until I came home from school. Eat lunch with the gang on the school's rooftop."

I could feel her shake her head desperately. "Sheesshh… that party last night must have brought you back to those high school years, eh?" She brusquely pulled my pillow, making my head knock the floor – and it hurts.

"What are you talking about? I'm still a sophomore…" I opened my eyes, this time the widest I can, and saw a bizarre sight. The girl standing over my futon – she has blond hair, and sapphire round eyes. The shape of her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips – even though this girl definitely looks like 14-15, has an uncanny resemblance to the ex-uruha Morishita Ganko, the 9 year old girl who have been staying at my house for the last few months.

It took sometime to regain my voice back. "…Ganko?"

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a ghost or something?" She snorted with her hands on her hips. 

I pointed at her, disbelieving. "Wh-What the-what's happen-" 

But before I could say another word, the door of my room slid open, and this time it's – …is that Yanagi? Her hair is waist long, and the moment our eyes met, she beamed so happily and wide that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Fuuko-chan! Isn't it wonderful?!" She burst and rushed over to hug me before I could say another damn word.

"Wha-what's so wo-wo-nderful?" I blurted between spasms, Yanagi was hugging me so tightly that I could barely breathe. 

"Of course it's today!" She let go, looked at me, and hugged me again. "How do you feel today?" 

The girl that looks like Ganko, or I should just call her Ganko, snorted and raised her shoulders. "She's acting very weird. I guess its normal – maybe because of last night's drink and too much excitement."

Yanagi grinned. "I bet you're excited, aren't you Fuuko?"

"That depends… is it the same thing we're excited about?" I scratched my head, rather furiously.

"Well, I guess that's Fuuko for you, she's still cool even on a day like this. I just can't control my hormones on a day like today." She finally let me go, and slowly her hands are clasped in front of her – oh my god – it's – her belly is kinda round and- and…

"Yanagi-chan." I slowly stated and pointed at her belly. "Are you-are you- pre-preg-"

_This is_-

"Pregnant? Yanagi raised her eyebrows. "Of course I am! Its 4 months already, and you're the first one to know – well, after Recca-kun though." She blushed and nodded a little.

_Not happening_

I absentmindedly shook my head over and over. "But you're not- you're not-" 

My words immediately stopped dead track when I caught a shiny silver band attached on Yanagi's left ring finger.

_This is_-

Slowly, I got up from the futon and walked to the mirror on the side of the room. I saw a vaguely familiar girl with ruffled long brown hair stared back at me, her dazed emerald green eyes blinked just as I do so, her hands are on her cheek when I touched my face.

"Guys," I said after a few moments. "What day is today?"

"You've been asking the same question since yesterday!" Ganko blurted out.

Yanagi delicately rose from the floor and walked to my back, gently placing her hands on my shoulders and squeezing 'em a little. She looked at my reflection on the mirror and softly said, "Fuuko-chan, today is your _wedding_ day."

_Not happening!!!!_

***

The next thing I know, I was inside the bride's room inside the church, make up done and wearing the white wedding dress. It's very simple, and they say it's exactly my style.

"You're so quiet. I guess even a wedding make someone like Fuuko lost her spirit." I heard my mother chuckled at my back. "But don't worry dear, you looked beautiful. I always knew the day when my tomboy Fuuko got married she will be very gorgeous and stunning."

_Now if I think about it-_

"Mom?" I stared at the baby breath bouquet on my hands, and felt mother came to me, she bend down and started straightening my wedding dress.

"Hmm?"

"Who's going to be my husband?" 

She sighed. "Dear, you're the one who introduce him to us. Or do you feel so excited that you forgot who you're going to marry?"

"But… I am totally confused. Who is my future husband?"

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." She caressed my cheek. "You'll walk on the aisle, and united with him till the end of time."

There is some furious knocking on the door, and before mom opened it, the person rushed in, and I immediately recognize him – for he still has a band aid on his cheek even when he's wearing a suit. His black hair is long - almost resembles Kurei's hair style with several earrings on his left ear, and he's grinning in a special way – the Recca grin.  

"Fuuko!"  My childhood friend suddenly charged to my direction with full speed, and I sidestepped at the last second. The moron ran right into the wall, producing a loud bang which shook the room. 

"Tsk, tsk." I shook my head. "Haven't you learned any new moves? You're getting rusty, Recca." 

He slowly removed his face from the wall that has cracked a little (I hope the church doesn't charge us for that). "Hey! I'm just felling happy for you!" Recca mused, with some bit of dirt on his face.

"Recca-kun! What have you done!?" Yanagi walked in, wearing a baby pink knee length dress, looking very adorable and graceful. My mother just smiled at Yanagi and walked out of the room, muttering something that sounds like '_Kids_'

He smiled sheepishly and scratched his head awkwardly. "Nah… I just wanted to give her a little surprise." 

Yanagi took out a handkerchief from her handbag, and start cleaning Recca's face with it. I can't help to notice that they're wearing the same silver band on their ring finger.

"A surprise like that will only kill you!" I snorted. 

"Whatever, whatever!" He raised his hands in defense and grinned. "I just can't imagine any man will want to marry you! I pity the poor gu-OOUUCCH!!" 

My foot already stomped on his foot. He rubbed it furiously the moment I let go. "Dammit Fuuko, that hurts! Can you be more ladylike on your wedding day?!" 

"Yeah, who wants to marry this wench anyway?" I said, casting a glance at the mirror and caught myself wincing at my own words. 

"I'm just kidding, dammit!" Recca yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry! It's just that I seemed to lost the memory after we defeat TendoJigoku, and woke up several years later, getting married to someone I don't even know who and everybody I know just won't tell me who the hell is he!!"

When the room instantly fell silent, I knew that I have shouted to the top of my lungs. Even the noise from outside had quieted down a little. Recca sighed.  

"I guess you're just too nervous. It's the same when we're getting married." He grabbed Yanagi's hand and clasped it with his hand. "I almost broke down from the nervousness and about to escape from my own wedding. But thanks to Mikagami, everything's fine." 

"Calm down, Fuuko!" Yanagi walked over and placed her hands on my bare shoulder. "Today is the most important day of your life, don't let the tense get to you. You should be the happiest person in the world right now, marrying somebody you love. You told me you knew that he's the one for you, right?"

I felt a flush creep to my cheeks. "That is- I could never say such mushy and girlie words!" 

Again, Yanagi smiled so genuinely that I felt like I'm being childish. "It's natural for you and anyone to feel that way. Soon, you will be united forever." He gave me a light kiss on the cheek and left the room with Recca, who's grinning again.

Only ten seconds after they left, came another pounding on the door. "Come in." I said.

Ishijima Domon appeared on the door. His gigantic figure made him impossible to miss; the only thing that changed is his hair style, no more Mohawk hairdo. And, well, it makes him look a lot more 'civilized'. His eyes are kinda red and puffy.

"You-you're very pretty Fuuko…" Big tear drops started to form on his eyes. And it makes me totally clueless. I once had this horrible experience when I woke up from a beautiful dream of meeting a prince and open my eyes only to see Domon's face hovering above me. 

"Fu-Fuuko, please, I beg you, stop this wedding right now!" He burst into tears and let out a wail that could wake the dead.

"D-domon, shhh! The people outside are going to hear you!" I walked to him, and offered a box of tissue.

"I-it's okay, I have a handkerchief." He pulled out a piece of damp cloth from his pocket and blew his nose with it. After a while, he continued talking, this time without the sobbing. "Please, Fuuko! Leave this place with me now, and I'll make you the happiest woman in the whole world! It's not too late yet!"

"Can't do that, Domon." I smiled sheepishly. "I might be clueless right now, but I don't want to leave my future husband standing alone on the altar. Besides-"

He sniffled on his handkerchief so loud that it made me stopped talking. "All right if you say so, Fuuko… I gotta go back, Kasumi-chan's waiting for me." 

_Kasumi-chan_?

"By the way, I want to give you this." He gives me a sunflower bouquet. "The flower language for sunflower is 'I'm always watching you.' Please remember me every time you look at it." He strolled to the door, and was halfway turning the door knob to leave when I chose to speak.

"Domon." I said. "Do you know who I'm going to marry?"

He paused, then immediately rushed out of the room while letting out boisterous wails again. I could vaguely hear the words: "_How could you ask such a thing to me_?!"

Domon bumped into a silver haired man on his way out, almost knocking down the latter. The man stared at Domon's parting figure with raised eyebrows, and shook his head. 

Mikagami Tokiya, his once waist-long silver hair is now short and tidy, wearing a simple black suit is staring at me from the doorframe. "What did you ask him?" His thumb motioned slightly towards Domon's parting figure.

"Nothing. You'll call me childlike or stupid if I told you." 

"Well, I can't help to told people about the truth. Lying is bad, you know?" He smiled mischievously. "In my opinion, you're not childlike. You're just undeveloped."

I sighed. "Oh, woe is me, even on my wedding day; my friends just have to send Satan to accompany me."

"Whatever, monkey. So, are you ready?" 

"For what?" I snorted.

_I'm ready to make you kiss the ground anytime._

"Of course for our wedding." He said.

_Our wedding_

It took me a few minutes to register the last two words to my brain. 

_Our_

I stared at Mikagami. His expression is dead serious.

_wedding_

"WHAT?!" I stared at him so hard that I almost feel my eyeballs are going to jump out of their sockets. "Th-that can't be…of all the people…why-why …would …I-"

It seemed to be an eternity before a cunning smile perks up Mikagami face. Then, he started guffawing so hard that I was surprised he could still breathe. 

"…Seriously, monkey…" He managed to stifle out between spasms. This time, his face was a deep shade of crimson, although I know it wasn't because of embarrassed. Instead, I felt my face is burning from embarrassment. "…S-sorry…Yanagi told me that you're very tense today, and kept asking everyone who is your husband …I thought I would ease you up a little."

_Mikagami Tokiya, telling a joke_? The fact is even more shocking than Mori Kouran giving out candies.

"It's starting soon. I only came here to give you this." He took out a box from his pocket –supposedly it's a wedding gift- and handed it over. The wedding tune is starting on the hall, and I could hear the noise from outside has finally subsided. 

Mikagami sighed and look at me with his dead serious expression, "Don't worry, everything will go fine. No matter where you go or how hard you try, nobody can escape from their past. But I always believe you're the type who won't back down or run off from any dangerous situation, no matter how frightening the circumstances to you. So you'd better go and fight your fear – realize that you're going to spend the rest of your life with that man."

Mi-chan's words echoed over and over in my mind as I walked down the aisle. To my left, Yanagi and Recca are standing together, and Recca's giving me a thumb's up. I gazed to the right and caught the sight of Kasumi offering her handkerchief to (sobbing) Domon. My family, comprised of Mom, Dad, my brother and Ganko – they all look anxious. Mikagami stood with Kagerou not far from them, Kagerou smiling genuinely, and Mikagami's sharing the exact expression with Kagerou. And it front of Kagerou is a red haired woman.

Red hair… where have I seen it before? She's vaguely familiar.

_Here it comes_, I thought. I'm getting closer to the altar. Now, show me your face mystery man… 

When he - the man in front of the altar finally turns around and our eyes meet, I could hear a distinct thunder clapping on the sky above. 

After all the excitement of the last 6 hours, I'm suddenly overwhelmed, feeling something – unknown – well up inside me and threaten to spill out. I am afraid that I'm gonna disgrace myself – spoil everything, smudge at the moment – by escaping this wedding.

_No matter where you go or how hard you try, nobody can escape from their past_.

***

"You're awfully quiet." 

I stared at my _husband_. "Just tired, I guess."

He chuckled. "I suspect you only wanted to go back to your room and change to a more casual T-shirt and jeans, right?" 

"How come you could always read my mind?"

"I don't need to. Your face is already showing it."

The music is slow, and Most of the guests are either twirling on the dance floor, or having an intimate conversation. Recca and Yanagi are slowly moving at the corner, Recca's whispering something to her, and both of them laugh heartily. At one of the tables, Joker is trying to steal Neon's cake from her plate, and it gives him a really good smack from the red haired lady. I almost laughed at the scene, but then I suddenly felt the man beside me is holding my hand, gently squeezing it. The warmth of his hand is soothing and perturbing me at the same moment.

I turned my gaze back at him. 

"Say, Raiha. What actually made us together?"

I bet that question must have shocked him. But as usual, he never showed it and instead looked back at me - which made my heart beat faster. He never failed to do that.

"Because…" He smiled goofily, and then, just like that, pulled up my hand and kissed it lightly. "I'm your prince, right?"

If it's not in front of the public, I might have landed several punches on his face. "I'm serious."    

He smiles understandingly and let go of my hand. "Fuuko… Do you believe in fate?"

_Fate.__ Hmph._

"No. But I believe in one thing. Fate is what we make. Human can change their destiny if they're willing to do it." I caught something flash across his face. "I believe that our chance meeting might have created because of the magnetism of Fuujin-Raijin, but our meeting would never happen if one of us doesn't attempt to seek the other."   

"I could avoid meeting with you easily if I wanted to. But I don't."

"You're the one who cook up the chemistry between us, Raiha."

"I'm not." He grins again. "It's Anzai Nobuyuki, he left a lot of things unanswered in the manga and it's a fanfic writer's job to cook up the answer."

"…Our relationship is based on lie." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"By the time you meet me at UBS, you already know everything about me. I remember clearly I never introduce myself to you or told you my name."

"Not really… I don't know that you'll punch the person that rescues you."

"I also don't know that you're so blindly loyal and have this spooky dark side that'll kill anybody on your dear Kurei's way."

He looked a little _hurt_. "Did you regret your position back then?"

"Maybe. I once imagined what would happen if Kagerou pick Domon to inherit Fuujin. Probably you guys would turn up as gays."

Raiha faked a disturbed and shocked expression. "Fuuko...that's so mean. I mean, I already have Kurei-sama."

"Or what would happen if Mikoto's the one who had Raijin. Or any other Jyushinshuu – as long as it's not you, I won't have any doubts."

He looks down. "Is it painful for you?"

"What?" I asked back.

"Our battle back in SODOM."

"There's no reason for you to say such awful things before the battle. There's no reason for you to do that to yourself just so you can fight. There's no reason for you and I to fight, Raiha." 

_None at all_. 

"There... was no other choice. I'm an uruha jyusshinshu. I can't turn my back-"

"Why did you have to use Raijin? 

"I didn't want to. When I use it, I change. I feel like I'm dominated by some unknown power that I never wanted… There's a power in me I don't want to admit. But... I wanted to fight along with Kurei..."

"…We're the same." I concluded. _We're just trying to live our life to the fullest. _

He smiled. "You're very lucky. I don't have the freedom like you do." 

"Freedom? Me?" 

"To be able to choose where you belong... To be able to fight alongside those who believe in their own cause. Even if you have much more anguish to deal with. At least you have the freedom to choose your own path. Be proud in that."

I gaze at his deep blue eyes, admiring the beauty of it for a moment. "Who exactly are you? I feel like I don't know you at times." 

Raiha look back at me. "…Actually-"

"What?"

"Do you really wanna know the fact?" His tone is gradually dropping to deadly whispers. "I could tell you, but I can't guarantee your life. It's better if you never hear it, its better if you never find out. You'll regret it for the rest of your life, it would even feel so hard to die because of the torment and agony that you've been through. Even if you die you'll still suffer and you won't go to hell. Do you still wanna know?"

"You know what…" I gulped. "You don't need to say it." 

"Actually, it's…" 

"I've told you, you don't need to say it!" I tried to stop him from talking by clamping my hand over his mouth, but he grabbed it instead. 

"I'm not a Hokage ninja anymore."

He paused for a while. Then, slowly, he took my hands in and pulled me closer to him. "I'm also not an uruha jyushinsshuu anymore. I could be your prince or your servant if you wanted to. But I'm just a normal man who wants to be together with you. Maybe you think I'm just a big fat liar, but I meant every word I said back then. I promise you, this time, we will start over again from zero. This time, from honesty."

"A New Game? Like in video games?" I stuttered.

His grip on my hands was gentle, but firm. I tried to pull my hand but to no avail, acutely aware that his face is only inches from me, his soft and warm breathing on my (right now is blushing furiously) face getting closer each second. 

"Yes, a new game."

When his lips brushed mine, everything went white.

"Fuuko!"

I wake up idly, shading the blinding sunlight from my eyes, and slowly shifted my sight to the one who have disturbed my bizarre '_dream_'. My eyes are still kinda blurry, but I know who is it - Morishita Ganko, standing on the side of my futon and I bet - with a very wide smile on her lips.

"Good morning, sleepy head! How do you feel today?"

I yawned and checked the alarm clock which was showing seven o'clock. "Good night, Ganko." I dropped my body back to the futon, and just as I'm going to pull the blanket over my body, it already escaped my grasp.

Through my half open eyes, I saw the little lady is grabbing my beloved blanket on her hands. "Wake up, Fuuko! I can't believe you want to sleep over on the most important day of your life!"

_Most important_?

"I believe there's only one highlight of the day until I came home from school. Eat lunch with the gang on the school's roof-"

_This is_

I yanked my body up and immediately stare at Ganko, her big juvenile round eyes stare back at me, her little hands on her hips, looking a lot like a pesky little bull, ready to fight. "What day is today?" I asked, not very eager for the answer, since I'm gaping at the 9 year old Ganko now.

_not__ happening_

"Today," she said, with an annoying smile on her lips. "Is the first day where you'll accompany me. You'll go with me everyday for the next 365 days - 24/7. You'll bring my bags, play virtua fighter 4 with me, go to the park with me every afternoon, and buy me a triple scoop ice crea-"

I wanted to smile in relief, yet I also feel disappointed at the same time.

"It's just a dream, huh…"

_It's not game over yet_.

"It's not game over yet." 

"Whaddaya mean it's not game over yet? Here you are, sounding like a sore loser after I beat you 18 times in a row in Tekken tag tournament." Ganko glanced at the clock. "Fuuko, you're gonna be late for Tatesako's class-"

"The will of a person can change destiny." I stand up straight. "Hisui once told me that, and I won't give up now!" 

"Give up what?" Ganko said, sounding mildly confused.

"I'll try and make that dream comes true!"

**THE END**


End file.
